A espiã
by Anaisa
Summary: Gina não tem mais a vida sossegada de antes.Sendo A espiã do jornal da Grifinória,ela recebe a seguinte missão: entrar na Sonserina e grudar em Draco Malfoy por um mês. Postando NOVAMENTE! Cap 3 ON!
1. A todos que possam se interessar

**A todos que possam se interessar**

Como projeto inicial de férias já que eu estou completamente em dívida com vocês, minhas queridas leitoras (beijo, sou puxa-saco mesmo), eu resolvi dar uma arrumada n_A espiã_.

Na verdade, a correção começou a ser feita assim que eu vi que A espiã completara três anos (vendo a data no fanfiction, ela foi postada em 2006), mas como eu uma pessoa bem... lenta, eu demorei um tantinho para conseguir postar. Ao ver os meus erros bizarros de português junto também com os mais bizarros erros de continuidade, decidi que A espiã merece, sim, uma arrumada (será como uma versão definitiva).

Por conta da minha vida um tanto mais complicada... e da pausa forçada das fics de Harry Potter, preciso dizer que tenho os cinco primeiros capítulos prontos. Alguns estão levemente modificados e alguns têm cenas completamente novas.

E os próximos 19.. bom, se eu não juntá-los, ou, então, simplesmente decidir que eles não merecem estar na fic, serão refeitos sempre que eu tiver um tempo livre (leia como: não agüento mais esperar os resultados dos vestibulares).

Espero que vocês aprovem e apreciem também a fic (:

Anaisa


	2. Como tudo começou

**Cap1:Como tudo começou.**

"_**Problemas de segurança?**_

_Você é uma dessas pessoas que adora um passeio noturno?_

_Acha realmente que uma voltinha no Lago pode realmente te ajudar a clarear as ideias? _

_Bom, não se iluda. Se antes era possível escapulir por qualquer janela do andar térreo do castelo ou, então, pela porta das cozinhas... acredite: elas estão permanentemente bloqueadas._

_E se você quer saber, pode perguntar a qualquer um que tentou. Concussões não são comparáveis a escutar mais de cem elfos domésticos guinchando no seu ouvido..."_

"Um verdadeiro lixo, Weasley."-disse Dino Thomas.-"Estou me arrependendo de ter te escolhido."

Eu peguei o meu pergaminho e disse com a voz mais controlada que eu poderia ter:

"É o meu melhor, você não acredita em mim, me tire da Gazeta."

"Largue de ser dramática."-ele disse, revirando os olhos.-"Eu acho que você tem o jeito. Só temos que mudar... _tudo_."-mas nesse instante, Dino Thomas escutou um barulho.

Ser A espiã da Gazeta da Grifinória, só me traz um problema: eu não posso nunca revelar o que eu realmente sou.

Ou seja, contar para Hermione –OK, Hermione não está realmente feliz com o fato de existir a Gazeta, mas isso realmente não importa - e para Luna que eu tenho o melhor cargo no jornal?

Não, eu tenho que me contentar com um:

"Sabe o que eu faço no jornal? Eu apenas reviso as matérias."

É, isso me deixa só um pouquinho frustrada.

Mas eu sou uma jornalista! Eu tenho eu ir à luta. Nem que para isso, eu não durma direito por uma semana.

Dino Thomas fez um sinal para que eu continuasse quieta, então, qual foi a nossa surpresa ao ver a chata da Lilá Brown entrando novamente na sala.

"Ah, estou interrompendo alguma coisa?"-ela disse, naquela vozinha irritante de: "Eu sou a fofoqueira mor da escola e quero estar por dentro de tudo".

Na verdade, Lilá Brown anda espalhando para a escola inteira que eu e Dino Thomas estamos tendo um caso.

Um caso amoroso, se é que você me entende.

E tudo começou porque ele me jogou uma carta no meio do meu café da manhã.

Só que ela não sabe o que está escrito na carta e, tenho certeza que se ela soubesse, acho que ela contaria para a escola inteira em menos de meia hora.

Afinal, ela teria acesso ao maior furo do ano:

"_Virginia Weasley,_

_Sabemos que você quer muito ser uma jornalista. E eu, Dino Thomas, editor do futuro jornal, A Gazeta da Grifinória, tenho um cargo de confiança para você._

_Você gostaria de ser A espiã?_

_Se estiver interessada, por favor, me procure._

_Grato._

_Dino Thomas._

_Editor d'A Gazeta da Grifinória."_

Eu não tinha entendido metade, mas o fato de estar escrito jornalista me interessou muito.

Afinal, eu sempre quis ser. Você sabe, jornalista. Sempre, nem quando Harry reclamava que os jornalistas do Profeta Diário o infernizavam eu me importava. Porque eu nunca, jamais, seria essas jornalistas sanguessugas.

Não perdi muito tempo, procurei Dino Thomas e, sem pestanejar, disse:

"Quanto ao cargo do jornal. Eu aceito."

E então ele começou a explicar:

"A espiã. Bom, preciso te revelar certas coisas. A espiã é aquela que vai desvendar a todos os nossos leitores o que está realmente acontecendo em Hogwarts. O jornal é semanal. Você terá uma coluna falando sobre as suas façanhas."

"Que tipo de façanhas?"

"Ah, algo do tipo: investigar o que as pessoas realmente fazem na Torre da Astronomia."

"Thomas."-eu disse, como se ele não entendesse.-"Você deve saber o que os boatos falam..."

"Esse é o ponto, Weasley."-disse Dino, seus olhos brilhando de maneira esquisita.-"Eu... nós não vamos nos basear em boatos. Nós vamos descobrir a verdade."-ele fez uma pausa, mas logo continuou.-"OK, você vai descobrir a verdade."

"Você acha que vai dar certo?"-eu disse.-"A McGonagall pode descobrir de algum."

"Ela só irá descobrir, Weasley se eu ou _você_abrir o bico. E eu não quero perder o cargo de editor."

"Mas ela pode te pressionar. Ela pode tentar tirar o seu cargo..."

"Weasley, Weasley..."-disse Thomas, parecia que ele, a qualquer minuto, bateria na minha cabeça ou algo assim.-"A McGonagall me deu um voto de confiança."

Sabe a vontade de perguntar: e o que você fez? Por acaso você dormiu com ela?

Bom, ela aumentava a cada segundo, mas me contive.

"Se eu espiar alguma coisa realmente séria, se me descobrirem... eu posso ser expulsa."

"Você se importa?"-perguntou Dino Thomas.-"Sei lá às vezes parece que você não pensa como uma jornalista de verdade."

Eu lancei um olhar duro para ele e disse:

"Lógico que não me importo. O cargo é meu?"

"Todo seu, Weasley. Todo seu."

Pulava de felicidade. Agradeci a todos os Deuses, afinal, eu faria alguma coisa grave? Eu só mostraria os fatos, certo?

E isso foi bem antes de descobrir que eu teria que ficar sem dormir durante uma semana.

Mas voltando para o caso Lilá, eu disse com a voz mais ácida que eu tenho:

"Ah, minha querida, nós estamos discutindo se queimamos ou jogamos fora o seu texto."

Thomas sorriu zombeteiro, pegou o texto de Lilá Brown e disse:

"Refaça-o. Está horroroso."

A garota choramingou:

"Você disse que estava ótimo."

"A Weasley me convenceu que está uma grande porcaria."-retrucou Thomas, tentando parecer (nada) amável.-"Então, tchau."

Ele fez com que a porta se fechasse e com um suspiro disse:

"Ela é insuportavelmente chata."

Entenda que, por mais que eu tenha dó de Lilá Brown, o meu sorriso de satisfação não desaparecia do meu rosto.

É, isso é crueldade.

Eu virei para o meu texto e disse:

"Hey, Thomas. Não acho que eu devo..."

Ele fez um sinal para que eu me calasse e começou a riscá-lo. Inteiro.

Eu só podia olhar horrorizada, quando ele me entregou o meu texto e disse cinicamente:

"Você não quer que eu publique isso. Não assim."

"Mas você que acabou de destruí-lo."-falei, horrorizada.

"Weasley, está um lixo."-ele disse, calmamente.

"Você é um lixo."-eu retruquei nervosa.-"Qual é? Isso só pode ser perseguição. O texto não está ruim."

"Você que acha, Weasley."-Ele se espreguiçou e continuou, calmamente.-"Agora saia e vá refazer. Quero este texto melhorado... até amanhã."

A vontade de chorar tudo o que eu podia, ficava cada vez maior.

Afinal, quem poderia pensar que seria tão difícil ser A espiã?

* * *

Sentei no sofá.

Peguei a minha pena.

Em meia hora eu arrumaria o meu texto.

Eu tinha que ser otimista!

OK,OK. Era pedir demais. Eu não conseguiria criar um texto em meia hora. Era impossível. Era insano.

Deitei no sofá. O pergaminho já estava parecendo uma folha de papel. Eu o desenrolava toda hora, em busca de algum inspiração.

"Antes parecia tão fácil." -eu resmungava- "Queremos fatos, não boatos, Weasley."-eu disse, imitando a voz de Thomas de modo... bem afetado.

"Falando com quem, Gina?"-perguntou Harry.

Meu coração nesse momento deu um pulo.

Eu confesso. Eu não superei. Aquele pé na bunda... doeu demais. Na verdade, ainda dói_ demais._

"Apenas pensando alto, Harry."-eu disse, tentando sorrir, mas acho que ficou meio estranho o meu sorriso. Bom, deixa pra lá.

"Você parece preocupada."

"É, talvez eu esteja."-espera. Eu estou me consolando com o meu ex? Como assim?

"Acho que você não deve se preocupar tanto. Às vezes, devemos deixar as coisas de lado, não acha?"-ele disse, dando aquele sorriso... que faz meu coração parar por dois segundos para bater dez vezes mais rápido em seguida.

"Eu... eu acho."-disse embabascada.

É, eu sou uma babaca. O cara me chuta diz que não pode ficar comigo porque poderia me perder.

Sinto muito, Harry, mas você _já_me perdeu.

Mas se você quiser voltar... eu estou aqui! Eu sou toda sua.

Ah, meu Merlim...

"Mas o que você está fazendo nesse exato momento, ex-artilheira?"

Eu suspirei e disse:

"Nada de útil."-deixando de lado o pergaminho e a pena.

Bom, era inútil eu tentar escrever a matéria com Harry do meu lado, pois ele poderia olhar e ver que eu sou A espiã.

Não quero imaginar a reação dele. Não quero imaginar que ele poderia contar para Rony e Hermione.

"Então porque não dá uma volta comigo? Você sabe, a gente usa a Capa."

Usar a capa, distância entre os dois? Praticamente nula.

Respiração minha? Ofegante.

Vontade de agarrá-lo? Ficaria cada vez maior.

Culpa depois de agarrá-lo? Da minha parte não seria nenhuma, mas da dele acho que seria bem grande.

Chances de ele pensar que eu não o esqueci? Ah, depois que eu o agarrasse... seriam, tipo, cem por cento.

Bom, eu apenas vou dizer:

"Sim. Eu não vejo nenhum problema."

Ai, ai, ai! O que eu faço agora? Eu vou sair à meia-noite com Harry Potter. Eu vou andar com ele escondida com uma capa minúscula...

Diga não, Gina! Diga não. Era o que eu pensava enquanto eu me levantava.

Sua burra! Ele vai odiá-la se você o agarrar.

"Harry..."-eu o chamei.-"Você não vai me odiar, não é?"

Ele me fitou confuso.

Por que eu tinha que dizer isso? Por quê?

"Hum... eu acho que eu não tenho motivo para odiá-la, Gina."-ele puxou a capa e disse.-"Vamos?"

"Vamos."-eu disse, com o coração acelerado, com a boca seca e com as borboletas do meu estômago voando cada vez mais rápido.

* * *

Eu o beijei.

Eu o agarrei, disse eu sinto muito e o beijei.

E ele correspondeu. Ele me prendeu na parede e nós nos beijamos.

Só que a capa escorregou. E Pirraça nos viu.

E começou a berrar.

"Esquisito beijando a Cabeça de Fogo. Esquisito beijando a Cabeça de Fogo."

Agora você me responde... POR QUE ACONTECE COMIGO?

Por que eu não posso beijar e ser correspondida pelo cara que eu amo?

Por quê?

Enfim, eu e Harry entramos em pânico. Já que:

1)Nós não podemos andar pelo castelo à noite.

2)Pirraça nos viu.

E acho:

3)Nós nos agarramos num corredor vazio. E isso não deveria acontecer porque Harry é que vai nos salvar e se eu for a mocinha, eu posso ser seqüestrada por Você-Sabe-Quem (OK, na minha visão é por isso que ele terminou comigo. E eu não sou louca. Nenhum pouco, certo?)

Eu reagi rápido, assim, o puxei para uma sala de aula vazia e disse:

"Eu não consegui me conter."

Já disse que eu sou uma babaca, hoje?

Ele tocou de leve os meus lábios e sibilou:

"Nós não podemos fazer isso."

Com essas simples palavras... ele me destruiu. Totalmente.

Você sabe, se ele tivesse me esfaqueado, eu não teria sentido tanta dor.

Ainda um tanto confuso, ele disse:

"Anda."-me puxando pelo braço.-"Vamos voltar para o Salão Comunal."

Eu o obedeci. E continuei calada pelo resto do caminho.

**CONTINUA...**

N/A: Um olá a todos e quanto tempo, não?

Enfim, consegui. Finalmente tenho um pouco de tempo e decidi começar a digitar que nem uma louca (OK, não digito que nem uma louca, se você me segue no twitter (anaasuzuki) vê que metade do tempo eu fico: tô tentando escrever, mas isso não tá ornando).

Quanto a esse capítulo, eu mudei muito pouco. A notícia que a Gina escreve é diferente por causa do absurdo erro de continuidade (e eu só fui perceber quando eu comecei a realmente a mexer na fic. Ai que vergonha) e também acrescentei poucas frases.

Já o segundo, digamos que as mudanças são maiores (não comecei nenhum capítulo do zero porque tem algumas coisas que eu gosto de aproveitar, principalmente, as piadas toscas que eu ainda dou risada).

Então, espero que vocês gostem. Estou realmente empolgada de voltar ao mundo dos fics depois de um ano de "licença".

Um beijo a todos!

Anaisa


	3. Terceira missão

**Cap.2: Terceira Missão**

"_**Casais se encontram na Torre de Astronomia**_

_Você tem problemas para encontrar com o seu namorado?_

_A sua namorada, por incrível que pareça, não sente a mínima vontade de dormir com você no seu dormitório (entenda: você não escuta os roncos do seu amigo, ela sim)?_

_Ou, então, você está em um relacionamento secreto e que, como ninguém pode descobrir, um lugar discreto seria algo ideal?_

_Acredite que, quando eu digo que os seus problemas acabaram, isso realmente vai acontecer._

_A Torre de Astronomia, não apenas o local onde Alvo Dumbledore (esteja em paz) foi assassinado, mas também o local onde as pessoas deveriam aprender alguma coisa (não, não estou dizendo que nós não aprendemos. Pelo menos não apenas... você, sabe, astronomia)."_

"Rony, qual é o seu problema?"-disse Hermione, estreitando os olhos.

Meu irmão parou abruptamente de ler o _meu_ artigo (preciso dizer que eu estou extremamente orgulhosa por ter publicado algo?) e lançou um olhar apreensivo à Hermione.

"É interessante saber o que está acontecendo em Hogwarts."-ele disse, tentando parecer inocente.

Maior mentira do ano, como sempre.

Estava mais do que óbvio que ele desejava absurdamente levar Hermione para a Torre.

E não apenas para olhar as estrelas.

"Mas isso não mostra o que realmente está acontecendo."-ela argumentou, revirando os olhos.-"Eu acho que A Gazeta só está alienando ainda mais os alunos."

"Acredite, Hermione, será melhor que eles não saibam."-disse Harry, fazendo uma careta. Ele sentou ao meu lado, deu um beijo na minha bochecha e piscou para mim.

A única coisa que eu posso pensar é que o Harry bateu a cabeça na parede ou em qualquer lugar. Porque alguém que simplesmente finge que não aconteceu nada ontem à noite (e, meu Deus, aconteceu sim. Eu sei que eu não estou alucinando), não pode estar normal.

"Mas isso não é justo."-ela sibilou.-"Não quando nós estamos prestes a..."-e ela olhou para mim e, bem, se calou.

Sério, antes era sutil.

Harry tentando disfarçar o silêncio tão abrupto de Hermione apenas disse:

"Não fale assim. Você sabe que a Gina trabalha lá."

Hermione pareceu, no momento, acuada e disse:

"Tente, por favor, Gina, impedir que esses textos superficiais sejam publicados."

OK.

Eu preciso de algum jeito defender A Espiã porque, bem, sou eu, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não posso defender demais porque se ficar muito na cara eles podem começar a suspeitar de mim.

E, na fachada, eu só reviso os textos.

"Sabe, Hermione."-eu começo, tentando escolher bem as palavras.-"A decisão de publicar é do Thomas. Mas o texto dA espiã está muito bem construído e eu não consigo ver nenhuma superficialidade nele!"

OK.

Não consegui ser tão imparcial assim.

Parei de falar e, sentindo que eu estava ficando cada vez mais quente, comecei a ver a merda que eu tinha feito.

"Gina."-disse Hermione parecendo surpresa com a minha explosão.-"O que está acontecendo na redação desse jornal?"

"Nada."-falei.-"Eu reviso os textos. Dei uma olhada no que A espiã escreve e, Hermione, eu acho que ela tem futuro."

"É, Hermione."-disse meu irmão.-"O texto dela me fez ficar... interessado."-Hermione o olhou completamente incrédula.-"No texto. Fala a verdade, ele tá bem interessante."-e estendeu o jornal.

Revirei os olhos. Harry apenas sorria e parecia um tanto incomodado com o Rony.

O que eu conseguia entender muito bem.

Hermione segurou o jornal e disse:

"OK. Mais uma chance para essa Espiã."

Dei um sorriso, como se a incentivasse, mas o meu sorriso logo se fechou assim que eu vi Dino Thomas. Acenando freneticamente para mim.

"Reunião emergencial do jornal."-falei, sarcasticamente.

Harry apenas levantou as sobrancelhas assim que viu Dino Thomas.

E, sinceramente, desejo absurdamente que ele esteja morrendo de ciúme por dentro.

Vale a pena sonhar.

* * *

"O que você quer?"-perguntei, do modo mais educado possível.

Acredite se você quiser.

"Te falar que a sua coluna é um sucesso."-ele disse.-"Sabe, você trabalhou duro durante duas semanas."

"Thomas, eu não _dormi _direito por duas semanas."-falei.-"Sério, você ficou acenando só por causa disso? Tenho certeza que você já sabia que a coluna seria um sucesso. Todo mundo gosta quando uma retardada-mor fica 'descobrindo' fatos sobre a escola."

"Uau. Alguém está com sérios problemas de humor."-Thomas disse.-"Bom, não me importo se você e o Harry não estão mais dormindo juntos, Weasley, tenho uma nova missão para você."

Fiquei vermelha na hora.

"O que o Harry tem a ver com isso?"

"Colega, tudo sempre tem a ver com sexo."-ele rebateu.-"Bom, isso me faz lembrar da sua próxima missão."

"Mais uma semana de pura pornografia?"-falei, fazendo uma careta.-"Eu não agüento mais ver isso, Thomas."

"E quem disse que você vai apenas ver?"

OK.

Isso está realmente me assustando.

"Desembucha agora."-falei, com medo.

Ele apenas sorriu, perversamente, e disse:

"Ops, não posso. Tenho outras coisas para fazer no momento."-e ao ver que eu estava cada vez mais possessa, ele continuou.-"E você também. Aula, certo?"

Revirei os olhos, mas falei cansada:

"A gente não terminou essa conversa."

* * *

"Bom, eu quero saber, qual vai ser a próxima missão dA espiã."-disse Lilá, na nossa reunião para definirmos o que cada um escreveria.-"Ou melhor, quero saber quem é A espiã."

"Ou O espião."-arriscou Collin.-"Por que pode ser um homem, não pode?"

"Creevey."-disse Lilá como se fosse a rainha da verdade.-"É A espiã."

"Bom, Lilá."-eu disse, com toda a voz doce que eu poderia ter.-"Acho que não é você, né? Ou melhor, você tem certeza que você não é A espiã enquanto dorme?"

"Weasley..."-disse a garota.-"Se você está assim porque eu chutei o..."

"O Rony cuida da vida dele. E eu cuido da minha."-eu retruquei. Pouco me importando por ter sido grossa.

"Meninas, meninas."-falou Thomas, segurando uma prancheta.-"Façam o favor, pelo amor de Merlim."

Lilá deu aquele sorrisinho afetado e disse:

"Foi ela que começou."

Dino Thomas rolou os olhos e disse:

"Controlem os hormônios."

Fiquei quieta. Afinal, eu saberia qual seria a minha terceira missão... bem depois de todos.

"Creevey e Brown."-disse Thomas.-"Façam a matéria sobre o Clube de Feitiços."

"O quê?"-perguntou a Lilá.-"Isso não é interessante."

"Não tem fofoca, Brown?"-perguntou Jones, uma garota do quinto ano, que amava muito a Lilá.

Nem preciso dizer que eu fui sarcástica.

* * *

"Você já reescreveu o que eu pedi?"-perguntou Thomas.

Como sempre, ele foi um amor de pessoa. A minha coluna era um sucesso e quem diz que ele é capaz de simplesmente me tratar como rainha?

Não que eu queira ser a rainha de Dino Thomas, mas que tal ser um tantinho mais agradável comigo?

"Vou terminá-la hoje."-falei. Ele me lançou um olhar demoníaco, como sempre.-"Thomas, você tem mais dois dias para fechar o jornal. Você sabe que a gente tem que entregar até quinta, porque sexta você fecha a edição."-e completando baixinho, eu continuei.-"Porque sábado e domingo, a vossa majestade não trabalha."

"Não precisa me lembrar sobre o _meu_ cronograma."-ele retrucou.-"Só acho que você está demorando demais para escrever um artigo sobre uma missão tão simples."

Isso conseguiu me deixar um tanto... irritada.

Eu sei que essa segunda missão não era nada complicada.

Quero dizer, ficar vigiando a saída da cozinha para ver se algum aluno resolvia dar uma passeada (proibida) pelos jardins da escola? Isso era fichinha.

Ainda mais quando a porta estava trancada. Mas esse não era o único problema porque para você alcançar essa porta, você teria que passar por todos os elfos de Hogwarts que estavam... adormecidos (o que, na minha opinião, é algo justo. Afinal, eles trabalham tanto quanto eu).

E se você acordasse qualquer elfo... ele começava a berrar, fazendo com que os outros berrassem também, assim, o pandemônio ficava estabelecido.

Então, era uma missão engraçada. Você via um segundanista fazendo o possível para não acordar qualquer elfo e quando ele chegava na porta... ela estava trancada. E o carinha falava tantas, mais tantas palavras chulas, que eu só podia me concentrar para não rir.

O único problema desse emprego é que eu tinha que ficar embaixo de uma mesa e eu _não_ podia adormecer.

Só que eu dormi. Acho que foram umas seis horas. Direto. Só consegui acordar quando o Dobby me cutucou e disse:

"Senhorita Weezly?"

"Oi, Dobby."-eu sussurrei.-"Credo, mas essa cama tá dura."

"A senhorita não está na sua cama."

"Onde que eu estou?"-eu perguntei grogue. Eu não poderia...

Dei um pulo.

Todos os elfos domésticos estavam me encarando.

Sorri e disse, toda nervosa:

"Nossa... eu sou sonâmbula?"

"Sonâmbula?"-perguntou Dobby, franzindo a testa.

"É... talvez seja isso. É, só pode ser isso."-eu falei, toda encabulada.-"Mas eu acho que sonhei com aquela bomba de chocolate que vocês fazem e então eu vim até aqui... dormindo! É, essa é a força do sonho."

Só que nem os elfos acreditavam, então resolvi dizer:

"Será que vocês arranjariam aquelas bombas de chocolate para mim?"

Cinco elfos saíram em disparada e logo me trouxeram uma trouxinha com as bombas... que eu não tinha a mínima vontade de comer.

"Muito obrigada."

Ao sair da cozinha, eu jurei a mim mesma que eu não dormiria em serviço... nunca mais.

E também que esse pequeno deslize não precisaria ser descoberto pelo Thomas (se ele pensar que não sou capaz de fazer as coisas direito? E se ele me tirar do cargo de Espiã? Isso seria horrível).

"Olha."-falei, tentando parecer calma.-"Eu já disse que vou entregá-lo amanhã. Apenas relaxe, OK?"

"O problema não é o prazo."-ele rebateu.-"Eu tenho a sua terceira missão. E você vai ter que começá-la nesse final de semana."

"E qual seria?"-perguntei, fingindo desinteresse.

"Entrar na Sonserina e fingir ser Valkiria Proust."-ao ver que o meu queixo começava a cair, ele continuou.-"Ah, sim. Também quero saber como Draco Malfoy voltou para cá."

"Você só pode estar brincando."-eu disse.

"Essa vai ser a _sua _matéria. Você vai ficar mais famosa que outra coisa."

"Você não pode estar falando sério!"-eu berrei, totalmente nervosa.

"Eu estou."-disse Thomas, realmente sério.

"Eu não vou fazer isto."

"Ah você vai."

"Não vou."-choraminguei.-"Eu paro de insinuar que você é gay se você desistir..."

"Eu não desisto de nada,Weasley."

"Então, eu desisto! Eu não quero mais ser A espiã."

"Então, vou ter que..."-disse Thomas fazendo suspense.

"Vai o quê?"-preparada para o pior.

"Vou ter que contar que você é A espiã para... todo mundo."

"Você é um veado sujo!"-eu xinguei estressada.

"Ah, a parte de _'não vou mais insinuar que você é gay, Thomas',_ não continua de pé?"-perguntou o Thomas levantando a sobrancelha.

Dei um sorriso esperançoso:

"Continua, se você desistir de me mandar para aquele lugar."

"Weasley, os leitores querem saber."

"Saber?"

"Saber como é a vida na Sonserina."

"E por que eles iriam querer saber como é viver naquele lugar?"-falei, histérica.

"E você nunca teve curiosidade de saber o que eles fazem no tempo livre?"-disse o Thomas.

"Nós estamos em uma escola."-retruquei exasperada.-"O que você espera que eles façam? Lógico que eles vão estudar."

"E não dormir no próprio dormitório. E procurar não engravidar _antes_ de sair da escola. E parecer aceitável."-ele enumerou.-"Acredite, Weasley, nós não temos essa vida libertina que eles têm. Não mesmo."

"Então, vá para lá. Eu não me importo nenhum pouco de não ser libertina."

"Você é praticamente uma velha, Weasley."-ele disse, revirando os olhos.-"E você sabe que eu não posso ir para lá. Não me pareço nenhum pouco com a Valkiria Proust. Ao contrário de você."

Ele não pode estar falando sério. Não mesmo.

"Thomas."-falei, sombriamente.-"Eu não sou nada parecida com a Valkiria Proust. Não sou filhadaputamente linda como ela obviamente é. E muito menos rica. E... muito menos loira."

"Pequenos detalhes."-ele falou, chacoalhando a mão como se isso não importasse nenhum pouco.

Mas ele está errado. Tão errado quanto eu acreditar que eu e Harry somos um casal, se é que você me entende.

"E eu tenho isso para você."-ele disse.

E eu me alegrei. Porque se ele quer dizer que são pequenos detalhes, isso significa que ele conseguiu roubar de algum jeito poção polissuco, certo?

Porém, o que o Thomas me mostrou foi uma peruca loira.

Não estou brincando.

E, OK, era do mesmo tom do cabelo da Proust. Aquele loiro cobiçado por todas as meninas de Hogwarts.

"O que diabos é isso?"-perguntei de maneira bem imbecil.

"O seu passaporte para a Sonserina."-ele falou, todo sorridente.

Não que eu soubesse o que é um passaporte, mas acho que entendi o que ele quis dizer.

"Você é insano."-eu falei.-"Sério, uma peruca? Eu estava realmente esperando, sei lá, poção polissuco."

"Mas se fosse poção polissuco, eu poderia muito bem entrar na Sonserina, certo?"

"Lógico que sim."-revirei os olhos.-"Mas se essa é uma maneira de me torturar, Thomas, você _não_ entraria na Sonserina."

"Pensando por esse lado."-ele ponderou.-"Enfim, não importa. Coloque a peruca. Acho que você será uma excelente Valkiria Proust."

"Não vou colocar."-choraminguei.-"Eu não mereço isso."

"Você."-ele disse, me segurando pelos ombros.-"É _A espiã._ A pessoa que vai desvendar os fatos. Todos os possíveis."

"Eu vou morrer lá."-eu falei.-"No momento que eu entrar naquele lugar, eles vão me descobrir... e eu vou morrer. Morta. Completamente morta. Ninguém nunca mais vai lembrar de mim. E ninguém."-eu disse, lançando um olhar duro.-"Vai saber que a culpa é sua."

"Eu não tenho culpa."-ele se defendeu, só que ele estava rindo! Rindo da minha cara de panaca. Só pode ser isso.-"Agora a coloque."

Coloquei a peruca.

"E se veja no espelho."-Thomas mandou.

Eu me vi.

Eu tenho que admitir que por diferenças até consideravelmente pequenas, como a cor dos olhos e as sardas, eu poderia parecer com Valkiria Proust.

Mas tem um pequeno detalhe: eu não sou ela. Eu nunca agi que nem ela. Eu nunca fui o centro das atenções (ok, fui, mas porque eu namorava Harry Potter; não foi porque eu sou extremamente linda ou qualquer coisa do tipo) e não ando com as pessoas populares.

Então, como eu poderia fingir ser alguém tão diferente de mim? Eu quero ser jornalista, não atriz.

Estava prestes a dizer isso quando Thomas começou a bater palmas.

"Eu não te disse?"-Thomas falou.-"Você está muito parecida. Eu acho que você já sabe transformar a cor dos seus olhos. E uma boa maquiagem disfarça as suas sardas."

"Thomas."-eu disse.-"Maquiagem, transformar os olhos... tudo isso eu sei fazer. Só que eu não sou _ela._ Eu não vou me comportar como ela. Eu não tenho a voz dela."

Ele me olhou sério e disse:

"Mas fazer voz sexy você sabe. Eu lembro direitinho que você consegue."

Fiquei vermelha na hora.

Por que ele tinha que ser meu ex-namorado? Por quê?

"Enfim, a voz da Valkiria Proust é no estilo 'eu sou gostosa e posso tudo, então, se rebaixe, ser inferior'."-ele falou.-"Além disso, usar um pouco de maquiagem vai te fazer bem."

Ignorei essa pequena gentileza do Thomas.

"Você nunca pensou que a Valkiria Proust perceberia se um... clone dela aparecesse na casa dela, fingindo ser ela?"-eu falei.

Porque, lógico que sendo uma pessoa tão inteligente, eu tinha pensado nisso agora. Depois de me desgastar tanto com o Thomas... essa pequena epifania surgiu.

Sou simplesmente genial.

Ele começou a rir.

"Weasley, quando eu falo que eu arranjo tudo, eu realmente arranjo tudo."-ele fez uma pausa.-"Tudo isso realmente importaria se a Valkiria Proust estivesse em Hogwarts."

"Ah, meu Deus. O que você fez?"-perguntei, praticamente histérica.-"Você não a matou, matou? E essa peruca... não me diga que essa peruca é na verdade os cabelos da Proust. Isso seria tão nojento."-e nisso, eu joguei a peruca para o Thomas.

Ele me olhava como se eu fosse demente.

"A sua mania de colocar tudo no extremo me irrita."-ele falou, segurando a peruca e a alisando como se fosse algo realmente especial.

Isso nem me fez ter arrepios. Imagina

"Thomas, o que você fez?"

"Não fiz nada. Ela se ferrou sozinha."-ao ver que meu rosto estava franzido, ele continuou.-"Bebeu firewhisky demais. Foi para os jardins sozinha e... caiu no lago."-Thomas dizia, como se ele falasse sobre o café da manhã. -"Bom, o seu cérebro deu uma coagulada legal, sabia?"

Não, eu não sabia. Isso me deixava enojada na verdade.

E qual é? Valkiria Proust sempre me azucrinou. Torrou a minha paciência, me fez ter vontade de matá-la. Não me sinto mal.

Nenhum pouco na verdade.

"Como você ficou sabendo disso?"

"Ah, Weasley, eu tenho as minhas fontes."-disse o garoto com aquele sorrisinho zombeteiro.-"Só que o Slughorn disse que ela foi viajar... então, ninguém sabe que a garota mais linda de Hogwarts está no St. Mungus, com o cérebro ferrado".

"Mas e se o Slughorn resolver fazer uma ronda no Salão Comunal da Sonserina? Eu que vou me ferrar nessa."

"E você acha que o Slughorn vai fazer alguma coisa? Ele mal consegue se mexer."-ele disse, com desdém.-"Meu Deus, qual é o seu problema?"

"Meu problema é que eu não tenho a mínima vontade de ser a menina idiota que saiu da escola e..."-mas nisso, veio a minha segunda epifania.

Uau, meu recorde pessoal, provavelmente.

"Como ela conseguiu sair da escola, Thomas?"-perguntei.-"Quero dizer, pelo o que você disse, ela foi até o Lago. E como ela fez isso?"

"Ora, ela saiu pela cozinha."

"A porta está trancada."

"Eu sei disso."-disse o garoto simplesmente.-"Proust se afogou faz mais de duas semanas."

"E ela ainda..."

"Bom... ela vai ficar retardada pelo resto da vida dela."-disse o garoto dando de ombros, como se estivesse falando de um animal qualquer.

Dino Thomas sabe ser cruel quando quer, mas eu não estava pensando nisso.

"Como assim?"-eu perguntei, enquanto processava as informações.-"Você já sabia que a porta estava trancada. E não se importou de me dar a segunda missão dA espiã. Você não se importou que eu ficasse mais uma semana sem dormir direito."

"Você não quis esse cargo?"-ele perguntou, sorrindo de modo sarcástico.

Eu o odeio. Com todas as minhas forças.

"Quanto a sua rotina, Weasley."-ele continuou.-"Óbvio que os professores já sabem que você, ou melhor, que a Proust está meio idiota."

"Então eles não poderão me ver."-concluí, pelo menos eu não precisaria fingir ser Valkiria Proust nas aulas.

Porque eu adoraria ser desagradável com todas as pessoas da minha casa. E ser toda: "eu me esfrego em você porque você é sangue puro. E bonito. E rico".

"Bom, então vou te explicar direito. Você vai dormir na Sonserina."

Dei um gemido.

"Eu não posso dormir no_meu_ dormitório?"-eu perguntei, o interrompendo.

Thomas me olhou como se eu fosse uma criança de cinco anos e disse:

"E como você vai saber das orgias que acontecem lá?"

Eu o fitei, horrorizada, e sibilei:

"Eu vou estar no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, Thomas. Não em um prostíbulo."

"Os garotos podem entrar no dormitório das meninas."-ele falou, como se não quisesse nada.-"E Draco Malfoy visita a Parkinson com freqüência."

"Se você está tão interessado em Draco Malfoy... por que _você_não vai para lá?"-eu disse, frisando muito bem o "você".

Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

Uma gargalhada.

Thomas ficou rindo na minha cara... por dez minutos.

"Por que você acha que _eu_ iria?"-ele perguntou, frisando o "eu", do mesmo jeito que eu fizera.

"Porque você tem uma paixão platônica pelo Malfoy, mais do que pelo Harry."

Dino Thomas apenas me lançou um olhar sarcástico e disse:

"Acho que porque você é a _minha_ espiã. E você faz tudo o que _eu_ mando."

"Eu não sou a _sua_espiã."-eu retruquei.

"Confesse, Weasley. Você está nas minhas mãos. E você não pode fazer nada para sair."

Bom, ele que me espere.

Por que eu vou fazer qualquer coisa.

Para não ser Valkiria Proust.

**CONTINUA...**

Escutando Say You're Sorry – Sara Bareilles.

N/A: Olá a todos!

Sim, uma semana e um dia! Acho que conseguirei atualizar a cada semana. Ou melhor, espero (na verdade, era para ter atualizado ontem, mas decidi ficar na piscina porque eu não agüento mais esse calor).

Bom, as mudanças nesse capítulo foram um pouquinho maiores. Tirei a aparição do Draco porque eu acho que ele deve aparecer de uma maneira um pouquinho mais... digna.

E, ah sim, Dino Thomas está um pouquinho mais torturador nessa versão, mas acho que ele continua sendo um pé no saco, não?

Só para avisar essa fic é após O enigma do príncipe. Não orna eu fazer alguma coisa após o sétimo livro.

Obrigada pelas reviews. E espero saber se vocês estão gostando ;)

Beijos a todas e uma excelente semana!

Anaisa


	4. Alma de Jornalista?

**Cap3.: Alma de jornalista?**

Eu disse para Thomas que eu nunca aceitaria essa missão.

Só que a gente brigou até o Filch bater na sala do jornal e nos mandar subir. Imediatamente.

Sem brincadeira.

Minha cabeça já estava explodindo.

Cansada de tudo, eu só aceitei a missão. Falei, como se não agüentasse mais olhar na cara dele (o que se você quer saber, é a mais pura verdade):

"Eu odeio você, seu filho da mãe, mas aceito."

O Thomas ficou com os olhos brilhando e disse:

"Você não sabe como que vai ser bom para a Gazeta."

Revirei os olhos e disse:

"Que seja. Agora você vai me deixar ir para a minha cama?"

Mas em vez de, sei lá, me deixar _em paz_, ele me acompanhou até o Salão Comunal.

OK, eu sei que isso tem sentido porque o Filch já tinha mandado e tudo o mais, mas porque ele não para de me infernizar? Trocaria qualquer coisa para ele parar de me encher.

Porque é fato: eu não precisaria escutar o Thomas me agradecendo a cada _cinco_ segundos. Ou então me perguntando se eu tinha ou não a maquiagem necessária.

Isso eu ainda não tenho. Você sabe, maquiagem. Não é algo que eu posso pedir para a minha mãe. Eu tenho noção das coisas, pelo amor.

Enfim, ele me mandou roubar. Disse que era inadmissível eu não possuir nenhum item de maquiagem e agora estava impossível de eu comprar alguma (ele só não entendeu a parte de: eu não tenho dinheiro, né?). Então, a solução? Roubar.

Isso me chateou bastante. Eu mal tenho amigas do meu ano e se eu for pega roubando? Serei a "menina que recebeu um chute de Harry Potter" _e_ "a ladra do dormitório".

Penso seriamente porque eu decidi aceitar ser A espiã.

E quando eu falei isso para o Thomas, ele só falou:

"Mas essa é a vida real. Algum dia você vai ter que passar a perna em alguém."

"E qual é problema de querer ser sempre honesta?"

Nisso, ele riu e perguntou:

"Mas por que você iria querer ser isso?"-antes de se virar para o Quadro da Mulher Gorda e a acordar de maneira bem educada.

Entrei no Salão Comunal e a única coisa que eu falei, antes de subir para o meu dormitório foi:

"Não acredito que você está nesta casa."-e pode ter certeza que eu coloquei todo o nojo que eu sentia nessa frase.

Mas não esperei a resposta dele.

Apenas subi.

* * *

Deitei na cama.

Tentei sorrir, tentei falar que tudo ia ficar bem.

Mas como ficaria se eu vou para Sonserina?

Eu vou para o covil das feras. Eu vou ser morta lá dentro... Eu vou ser Valkiria Proust, a garota que deixa Pansy Parkinson morrendo de medo. A garota que não tem problema em ficar com todos os garotos bonitos da escola. E que, principalmente, faz Draco Malfoy de capacho.

Meu Deus, ela trata Draco Malfoy como um cara qualquer. E o cara totalmente lambe os pés dela. Isso se ela pedisse.

Ah, que nojo. Agora eu fico imaginando Draco Malfoy lambendo o pé de Valkiria Proust. E ela está toda: "Oooh, Draco."

Pensando agora em Draco Malfoy, eu comecei a me perguntar como eu vou agir na Sonserina.

Será que eu vou ter que conquistar Draco Malfoy?

OK, eu entendo que eu tenho que descobrir como ele teve a coragem de voltar para Hogwarts depois de ter matado Dumbledore, mas se isso significa que eu tenho que ficar agarrada em Draco Malfoy...

Eu não vou aceitar! Porque eu gosto de outro. E acho que tem uma grande diferença entre Malfoy e Harry.

Talvez porque Harry não me faz encolher de medo toda vez que esbarra em mim no corredor.

E pensando na bondade suprema de Harry Potter, eu adormeci.

Crente que, sim, eu teria direito a um sono bom e agradável.

O que realmente teria acontecido.

Se Dino Thomas não me infernizasse até nos sonhos.

Ele aparece. Coloca a peruca em mim e diz: "Arrebenta, Weasley."

E eu apenas o olho, não digo absolutamente nada. Porque lógico que eu estou completamente aterrorizada.

Antes que eu pudesse sair correndo, eu me vejo no meio do Salão Principal. Fico tentada em ir até a mesa da Grifinória, mas logo vejo Thomas me observando com uma expressão psicótica, então, começo a caminhar até a mesa da Sonserina.

Mas Harry Potter vem em minha direção e segura o meu braço.

Inexplicavelmente, ele começa a gritar o meu nome.

Só que Draco Malfoy pára ao meu lado e diz:

"Se manca, Cicatriz. Essa daqui é a Proust. Não a compare com a pobretona."

O Harry apenas bufa de irritação, me puxa pelo braço e grita para Draco Malfoy:

"Você acha que a Gina seria a nojenta da Valkiria Proust? Por que ela iria querer ser?"

Só que o Malfoy me segurou pela cintura e antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, os seus lábios estavam a centímetros dos meus.

E nesse exato momento eu acordei.

Tá, eu acordei, berrei e coloquei a mão na minha cintura. Crente que a mão gelada (eu acho que ele tem a mão gelada) ainda estava encostando na minha pele.

Entretanto, garanto a você que, ao ver que eu estava deitada na _minha_ cama, eu me acalmei. OK, eu ainda estava ofegando um bocado e não conseguia parar de pensar que ele estava perto demais.

Ainda deitada, eu tentava respirar fundo, antes de abrir as cortinas, e pedir desculpas para as minhas companheiras de quarto (porque aquele grito foi alto demais. Eu sou capaz de gritar tão alto assim?).

Mas antes que eu pudesse me levantar, alguém abriu as cortinas. E de maneira surpreendente, me vi olhando para Hermione que perguntava:

"Algum problema, Gina?"

"O que... o que _você _tá fazendo aqui?"-eu perguntei debilmente. Então, eu vi TODAS as meninas do meu dormitório me encarando, assustadas.

"Eu escutei o seu berro."

"Hermione... o seu dormitório é no andar de cima."

"Você berra muito alto, Gina."-disse a garota, tentando parecer convincente.

Mas você quer saber o que eu acho?

Que ela e o meu irmão estavam no corredor, fazendo você sabe o quê.

Só que não comentei isso. Eu sei, pelo menos, ser discreta. Apenas disse, um pouco confusa:

"Que horas... que horas são?"

"Duas da manhã."-disse Mione, deixando escapulir um bocejo.

"Desculpa!"-eu choraminguei.-"Não queria fazer ninguém acordar a essa hora. Não queria mesmo. É, que o meu sonho... era um pesadelo. Um pesadelo total. Sabe aquele pesadelo que você..."

"Gina."-disse Hermione, ela pôs a mão no meu ombro e disse.-"Para de falar, pelo amor de Merlim."

Fiquei quieta. Ela se sentou na minha cama e disse:

"Você poderia me falar o que você sonhou?"

"Hum... acho íntimo demais."-eu disse, mas na verdade escapou.

Hermione endureceu o rosto levemente. Eu não poderia brigar com Hermione. Não nesse momento. Então, eu tentei consertar e disse:

"Na verdade, não é tão íntimo para a minha cunhada..."

Ela começou a se alegrar.

E eu entrava em desespero. O que eu iria falar?

A verdade?

Não, não mesmo. A sinceridade não é uma boa opção.

"Sabe, Hermione..."-eu disse, baixando a voz.-"Eu sonhei com o Harry."

Ela deu um gemido. Ela sempre faz uma expressão de dor quando eu falo do Harry.

Afinal, até a Hermione percebeu que aquele pé na bunda... foi uma crueldade.

"E...?"-ela perguntou baixinho. As meninas do meu dormitório desistiram de saber o que eu tinha sonhado, então cada uma foi para a sua cama, mas eu podia escutar alguns muxoxos de indignação. O único problema é que eu não posso fazer a minha mente bloquear os meus sonhos (pesadelos).

"E a gente estava namorando. E é era tão perfeito! Só que ele me deu um pé na bunda. De novo."

"Ahh, Gin."-ela disse, com uma careta.-"Acho que você tem que desencanar de novo."

"Eu não consigo. Eu não consigo. EU NÃO CONSIGO!"-eu berrei.

Acho que agora que as meninas do meu dormitório me expulsam. PARA SEMPRE.

"Não precisa berrar!"-disse a garota, alarmada.

"O que você faria..."-eu sussurrei novamente.-"Se o garoto que você ama te fala um: 'nós não podemos fazer isso?'"

"Peraí."-disse a Hermione, processando as palavras. Bem devagar, na minha opinião.-"O Harry não te disse isso."

"Ele disse ontem."

"Ontem? Você e o Harry?"

"Nós saímos."-sim, escapou. Eu estou contando a minha vida amorosa para a namorada do meu irmão. Vida patética.-"E... eu o beijei. Só que o Pirraça viu e..."

"Vocês entraram em pânico."-concluiu a garota.-"Você provavelmente disse um sinto muito e o Harry te deu mais um fora."

Apenas apertei o meu travesseiro. E tentei não gritar de frustração.

"Bem, Gin."-Hermione disse relutante, no início, mas logo continou.-"O Harry ama muito você."

Eu parei de apertar o travesseiro, para apertar o braço de Hermione.

"Como ele me ama? Como?"-e eu já a estava chacoalhando. O meu sonho? Draco Malfoy ME agarrando pela cintura e quase me beijando? Ah, eu já estava esquecendo totalmente.-"O que _você_ sabe disso tudo?"

"Ele voltou... por sua causa."-disse a garota.

Eu parei imediatamente de chacoalhá-la. Pude escutar Hermione falando graças, mas pouco me importei.

Apenas me deitei e,com um sorriso débil,repeti:

"Ele me ama. Ele voltou por minha causa."

Sim, eu pensava que eu não o veria mais porque eu tinha certeza que eles não voltariam para Hogwarts. E eu teria que voltar já que a minha mãe queria me mandar contra a minha vontade para Hogwarts.

Tudo mudou quando escutei que Harry, Rony e Hermione não sairiam da escola. Não ainda, como Hermione me dissera na última semana de férias.

Só que, obviamente, ela não me disse o motivo. Posso ser a razão do afeto de Harry, mas me contar o que diabos eles estão tramando? Lógico que não.

"Hermione."-eu sussurrei.-"Tenha uma boa noite."

* * *

"Bom, eu vou terminar de explicar a sua rotina".-falou o Thomas.

Bocejei na cara dele.

"Pelo amor de Merlim. Você me acordou às CINCO da manhã, me arrastou até a Sede do jornal... para falar da rotina de uma missão que eu não tenho a mínima vontade de fazer."- foi o que disse, exasperada.

Ele mandou uma coruja ficar bicando a janela do dormitório. Uma das meninas abriu e, surpresa, a coruja voou para a minha cama.

Tenho certeza que todo mundo tá pensando seriamente em me matar.

Por isso, tentei não fazer barulho e sai rapidinho.

Ele me fitou sério e disse:

"Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo. Weasley, você vai começar no domingo!"

Isso me fez acordar. E ficar furiosa. Completamente furiosa.

"_Você_ que está de brincadeira."-gritei, praticamente.-"Como você quer que vá para lá domingo? Eu só tenho mais quatro dias de vida."

Ele só me lançou um olhar zombeteiro. E isso só me fez ficar ainda mais irritada.

"Meu Deus, parece que eu estou te mandando para a forca."

"Eu vou ser massacrada naquele lugar."-retruquei.

"E isso é problema meu desde quando?"-ele perguntou.-"E além disso você acha que eu vou ficar sem o texto da Espiã?"

"E qual é o problema de uma semana de folga?"-perguntei.-"As pessoas vão ficar curiosas para saber o motivo da Espiã não estar ali."

Ele não caiu nessa.

Apenas disse um:

"Você vai fazer isso. Porque eu quero."

Só revirei os olhos e abaixei a cabeça para... sei lá, dormir.

É a única coisa que eu penso no momento.

Porém, isso fez com que Dino Thomas continuasse falando:

"Como eu já disse, você vai ter que dormir na Sonserina."

Apenas soltei um gemido. Pura frustração por não poder saltar na cabeça de Dino Thomas.

E arrancá-la, obviamente.

"E no café da manhã, você vai aparecer como Valkiria Proust porque eu quero saber as fofocas da noite anterior."

"Os professores vão adorar ver Valkiria 'voltei a não ser um vegetal' Proust tomando café da manhã."

"Meu Deus, se você não percebeu, os professores evitam sentar na mesa do Salão Principal. É doloroso demais ou qualquer coisa do tipo."

"OK, senhor que sabe tudo."-falei, rolando os olhos.-"Só que eu não vou conseguir escutar todas as fofocas para você. Porque eu tenho que, não sei, _comparecer_ as aulas. E não dá para voltar a ser... bem, eu. Assim. Dessa maneira."

"Mas isso não é problema meu, certo?"-ele tornou a repetir. Tive vontade de matá-lo.-"Afinal, é tarefa sua. E eu não me intrometo na maneira que você executa as suas missões. Porque se eu fizesse isso, você pode ter certeza que eu ficaria muito triste ao saber que você não tem feito da _minha_ maneira. Isso até pode te tirar do jornal."

De maneira inacreditável, eu vi Dino Thomas me ameaçando. Era praticamente uma chantagem.

Acho que fiquei tão chocada porque só depois de uns dez segundos que eu consegui balbuciar um:

"Mas eu nunca fiz isso."-e continuei, com a voz mais firme.-"E quer saber? Vou deixar você em paz. Porque acho que tá tudo certo para a missão começar no domingo."

Ele apenas sorriu. Isso para mim significava que eu poderia ir embora.

Assim que eu fechei a porta da redação do jornal, só conseguia pensar no que eu tinha me metido.

* * *

Por quê?

Por que eu disse?

Por que eu aceitei de novo?

Por que eu não falei: "Sabe, Thomas, a noite passada eu estava encarnando uma jornalista... então, por isso que eu aceitei a missão, mas eu voltei a ser eu mesma de novo"? Por isso, esquece, OK?

Por que eu não disse isso?

Tá, a resposta é completamente idiota, mas será que o Thomas não diria: "Ah, eu entendo, Weasley. Pode deixar que eu vou pensar em outra missão para você."?

Só nos meus sonhos que o Thomas é alguém realmente legal.

OK, não mesmo. Eu só consigo lembrar do meu sonho da noite passada. Isso fura totalmente a minha idéia.

Além disso, eu simplesmente sei que ele nunca vai me deixar escapar. E se ele deixar, ele vai dar o cargo para a Lilá.

E eu não posso aceitar isso. Não mesmo.

Deitei a cabeça na mesa e fiquei lamuriando, em pensamentos, lógico.

"Gina...?"-disse Harry, me encarando.-"Você tem certeza que tá bem?"

"E por que eu não estaria?"-a minha voz saiu esganiçada.

"Você poderia me responder."-ele disse e sorriu. Como se me encorajasse.

Isso só me fez ter vontade de agarrá-lo. De uma maneira bem patética como sempre.

"Sabe, quando você percebe que está entrando em uma encrenca gigante?"-eu comecei a dizer, ainda deitada na mesa.-"E quando você percebe... você não consegue sair?"

Peraí.

Eu estava falando para o Harry dos meus ,ok. De uma maneira bem hipotética. Porque não dá para simplesmente contar _toda _a verdade para o Harry. Não mesmo.

Só digamos que se eu falasse sobre a Sonserina, Harry poderia até... brigar com o Thomas. O que até é legal porque mostraria que ele realmente se importa comigo.

Mas tem uma grande chance do Harry simplesmente falar para o meu irmão.

E se eu me negasse a abrir mão da minha missão, tenho certeza que Rony iria surtar e... contaria para a minha mãe.

Fim da Espiã. E serei lembrada como a _ex-_namorada de Harry Potter e a menina que recebeu um berrador da mãe. No sexto ano.

Não, Harry não vai saber. E muito menos o Rony. Ou a Hermione. Análise das conseqüências.

"Bom, eu tentaria sair, sabe?"-ele começou, sentando do meu lado.-"Porque se você sair... você não vai estar em nenhuma encrenca, não acha?"

"E se... eu não conseguisse sair?"-eu disse, na verdade, eu estava começando a chorar. Que vergonha que eu sinto de mim mesma.

"Acho que sentar e chorar não é uma boa solução."-ele disse, um tanto encabulado, mas ele viu algo, ou alguém, e continuou rapidamente.-"A gente se vê depois."

Eu parei de chorar na hora. Levantei a minha cabeça e só conseguia pensar: será que ele ia ver alguém?

Alguém igual a uma menina.

Por isso decidi seguir o conselho do Harry.

Então, parei de ficar lamuriando, me levantei e... tentei segui-lo.

Eu sei que ele quis dizer parar de chorar e simplesmente tentar sair da encrenca, mas pelo menos eu fiz metade do que ele disse.

Agora, só falta tentar sair da encrenca.

Enfim, não o encontrei. O que mostra o quanto eu sou patética. E idiota por achar certo ficar seguindo o meu _ex-_namorado.

* * *

Entrei no meu dormitório e decidi ficar na fossa novamente.

Mas, em cima da cama de uma das minhas colegas de quarto, eu vi algo que me fez pensar que, sim, destino existe.

Uma maleta gigante de maquiagem.

Se eu vou para Sonserina, acho que não tem problema algum mexer só um pouquinho...

Sentei na cama e abri, com um assombro a maleta gigante.

E o meu lado "mulherzinha" que grita ao ver coisas fofas e lindas simplesmente aflorou. O lado que normalmente não tem espaço pelo simples fato de só ter tido irmãos para brincar. Ou seja, brincar de ser bruxa, com um marido bruxo, tendo lindos filhinhos bruxos ou... ficar lá fora, com os seus seis irmãos e jogando quadribol? Desculpa aí, se eu queria companhia e a minha mãe nunca quis brincar de ser bruxa comigo (e eu a entendo. O trabalho dela sempre foi ser a bruxa, com os maridos bruxos e os filhinhos bruxos. Brincar com a única filha menina devia ser bem chato).

"O que você está fazendo?"-disse uma voz bem atrás de mim.

Ótimo.

A primeira vez que eu _tento_ roubar alguma coisa, eu sou pega.

E agora serei oficialmente a menina que rouba as próprias colegas de quarto.

Virei bem devagar e me deparei com Carmen Esperanza olhando de uma maneira bem feia para mim.

"Só estava vendo."-falei.

"Pois eu acho que você estava tentando me roubar, Weasley."-ela disse, fechando a maleta de maquiagem.

OK, eu sei que essa é realmente a verdade, ou seja, que eu estava roubando mesmo.

E foi então que eu tive a brilhante idéia de me explicar.

De repente, eu estava contando tudo. Desde o fato de ser a espiã, de precisar ir para a Sonserina porque o Thomas é um maluco e também... tudo sobre o Harry.

Acho que Carmen Esperanza só queria que eu realmente pedisse desculpas. Ou que eu me tornasse a sua amiga.

O problema é que todas as meninas do meu ano tentavam ignorar a Carmen Esperanza. Porque no segundo ano, logo depois do feriado de Natal, ela apareceu com horríveis cicatrizes. E todo mundo acreditava piamente que ela tinha tentado se matar estraçalhando o próprio rosto (já falei que eu tinha doze anos e eu era bem... vulnerável?), mas ninguém entendia o porquê já que ela sempre conversou com todo mundo e parecia simpática.

"Weasley."-ela disse, calmamente.-"Olha, não posso te ajudar a ter o seu namorado de volta. Nem convencer o Dino Thomas a te tirar dessa 'missão' maluca, mas posso te ajudar a se maquiar."

Isso fez os meus olhos se enxerem de lágrimas. Eu realmente devo deixar meu lado "mulherzinha" aflorar mais vezes por ano. Porque não dá para ficar chorando toda hora. Não mesmo.

"Eu nem sei o que dizer, Carmen."-falei, tentando parar de chorar.

"Não é tão difícil."-ela disse, tornando a abrir a maleta de maquiagem. Vi que ela começou a separar um monte de pincéis. E também vi o sorriso de Carmen Esperanza quando eu a chamei pelo primeiro nome. O que, se você quer saber, é o que todo mundo realmente deveria fazer.

"Você usa tudo isso?"-pergunto, com os olhos esbugalhados.

"É bom ter muita experiência."-ela explica.-"Não entendo porque você quer esconder as suas sardas. O seu rosto é perfeito, Gina. Ele não tem tantas espinhas, nem uma cicatriz feia."- e apontou para o próprio rosto.

"Você sabe, Valkiria Proust tem um rosto mais perfeito do que o meu."-falei, fazendo uma careta. Apontei para o rosto dela e disse, com uma visível admiração.-"Uau, nem parece que você tem tantas cicatrizes."

Soube depois, pela minha mãe, que quem fizera isso com a Carmen fora o próprio pai dela. Nunca falei que eu sabia a verdade porque, acorda, não é algo que você pode simplesmente dizer do nada.

"É só preciso prática."-ela falou, com um sorriso.-"Bom, você não sabe se ela tem sardas."

"Mas não quero saber que ela não tem enquanto eu estiver na Sonserina. Quero sair viva daquele lugar, lembra?"

Ela riu.

"Acho que não vai ser tão ruim assim."

Só fiz uma careta.

E deixei que ela escolhesse o tom perfeito da base. Ou qualquer coisa assim.

* * *

Eu não estava parecendo uma baranga quando eu desci para o jantar.

Os meninos começavam a virar os seus pescoços e as meninas lançavam aquele olhar de: "O que essa idiota pensa que tá fazendo".

Isso me deixou um pouco mais feliz. Ver que eu realmente posso ser alguém além da menina de sardas. E se sentir bonita é realmente bem legal.

Porém, eu queria ver o Harry me olhando, mas quem disse que Harry Potter estaria ali? Ou que ele ia realmente corresponder as minhas expectativas?

"Gina?"-perguntou o meu irmão, enquanto eu me sentava.-"O que você fez com o seu rosto?"

"Cansei das sardas."-menti.-"Me passa o pão e me fala onde tá o Harry."

Isso simplesmente escapuliu. Tive vontade de engolir as palavras.

Rony deu um rápido olhar para Hermione e me disse:

"Eu também não sei onde que ele está."-passando a cesta de pão.

Meu irmão estava mentindo. Eu sinto que ele estava.

Só que eu queria saber o porquê.

Por que ele não me conta que o Harry está com outra pessoa?

"Sabe, Rony."-eu disse.-"Se você não quer contar que o seu melhor amigo está com uma outra pessoa, eu acho que eu consigo te entender. Não, na verdade eu não entendo. Por que você está deixando isso acontecer? Eu te conheço há mais tempo que ele. Acho que você tem que começar a me proteger."

O meu irmão cuspiu.

Sem brincadeira, ele cuspiu e começou a tossir que nem um louco. Hermione tentou ajudá-lo dando aqueles tapas nas costas, só que ele estava tão, mais tão vermelho...

"Caralho, Gina."-ele falou, tomando mais um gole de água.-"Por que você sempre pensa o pior?"

Motivos?

Será que eu sou meio azarada?

"Porque está na cara."-eu disse.

"Você acha que o Harry tem outra?"-disse a Hermione, incrédula-"O que você andou bebendo?"

Confesso.

Eu sou uma pessoa insegura.

Eu sofro por antecipação.

"Gina?"-disse meu irmão, meio desesperado.-"O que está acontecendo com você?"

"Por quê?"-eu me sentia como se estivesse num redemoinho e eu ficava cada vez mais tonta.

"Porque você está com cara de lunática."-disse a Hermione.-"Eu te conto o que está acontecendo, se você me contar qual é o seu problema."

"Qual é o meu problema?"-eu perguntei, dando uma gargalhada.-"Eu não estou com problema algum."

É, eu estava mentindo. Afinal, eu tenho que morar na Sonserina, tenho que me maquiar, tenho que trocar os meus olhos para, depois de dez minutos, voltar a ser a mesma Gina Weasley.

Problema? Você acha que isso é um problema?

"Você está com problema,sim."-disse o Rony, irritado.

"EU NÃO ESTOU COM PROBLEMA!"-eu me vi, berrando, do nada.

"Rony."-disse Hermione, puxando o meu irmão pelo braço.-"Deixa que eu falo com ela."

"Oi?"-eu disse.-"Eu tô aqui. Vocês não precisam fingir que eu sou invisível."

"Você não é invisível."-retrucou Rony.-"Todo mundo tá te olhando, nesse exato momento."

Virei-me. O salão tinha parado para me observar, senti meu rosto ficar cada vez mais quente.

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo."-eu disse, baixinho.-"Não sei mesmo."

"Você parece meio descontrolada."-comentou Rony, recebendo logo uma cotovelada de Hermione.

"Acho que é stress."-Hermione disse, tentando parecer amável.-"Ou, então, você está se cobrando muito. Gina, não faça isso. Não é bom para você."

É, eu estou estressada. Eu não durmo direito, eu sou uma pessoa não amada. E tenho que escutar conselhos de gente que não entende metade do que eu estou passando. Simplesmente genial.

E, ah sim, eu vou para Sonserina.

Respirei fundo.

Acho que ficar falando que tudo vai dar certo, não está _dando_ certo.

Porque eu vou morrer quando eu chegar na Sonserina.

E... acabou a minha vida. Simples assim.

Mais quatro dias.

Só.

**CONTINUA**

Escutei tanta coisa bizarra nesse meio do caminho (leia como: as trilhas sonoras de desenho animado do meu irmão) que se fosse para escolher alguma coisa, eu só seria capaz de falar do novo CD do Brandon Flowers.

N/A: OK, antes de tentarem me matar saibam que eu estou nesse momento enlouquecendo.

Meus pais se mudaram para São Paulo.

E eu começo um novo ciclo, por assim dizer. Vou para o Rio de Janeiro começar a faculdade de medicina na Unirio (já falei que é uma faculdade FEDERAL? E que é medicina? Juro, era tudo o que eu queria).

Então, nesse meio tempo de mudanças para São Paulo, eu estive praticamente incomunicável. A não ser que eu conte a internet do celular como algo que eu usei para me comunicar. O que nem é verdade. E o capítulo que já estava lindo e revisto umas cinco vezes (devido a minha psicose, como sempre), não pode ser postado.

Só hoje, no meu último dia aqui em São Paulo, que eu consegui achar o cabo do celular. Aqui continua sem banda larga. Fiz uma gambiarra e, voilà, internet no meu pc.

Com uma conexão péssima, mas para quem não tem nada, tá uma beleza.

Enfim, eu sei que no capítulo anterior teve aquilo de: vou postar toda semana, mas quem dera.

Espero que entendam a minha ausência não como um abandono de fic (o que não está acontecendo, pelo amor de Deus), mas sim como uma mudança maluca que tá me deixando completamente insana. Só que eu não vou prometer mais nada para vocês – o que é algo que eu devia ter aprendido depois de tanto tempo escrevendo fics, shame on me.

É isso aí.

Ah, sim, espero que o capítulo tenha sido agradável!

Anaisa


End file.
